All Of Your Mistakes
by shes0fetch
Summary: A woman has come back to Konoha after almost 50 years just in time for the third ninja war, that's lead by none of the other... Madara Uchiha. Also how does she know Madara and whats their relationship. Madaraxoc Madaraoc Madara/oc MadaraxAkemi
1. Back Home

**All Of Your Mistakes: Prologue **

**Back Home**

* * *

'I see it has started…'

An agile woman jumped through the silent forest; fists clenched and sweat dripping down her forehead.

'Gone for a couple of years, and another ninja war happens.' With those thoughts, she scowled. Her hood covering most parts of her hair and face, with a few strands of the darkest shade of her purple hair in view.

Abruptly, she stopped. In front of her were around five Ninjas, of all from different ranks, ranging from ANBU to Jonin to Chunin.

"Who are you!" One yelled. He was obviously a Jonin, judging by his Jonin vest and attire. He had long chocolate brown hair and pale lavender eyes. He had his Konoha forehead protector tied to his forehead. His brows furrowed and he and his team immediately posed a defense.

The woman lifted her dark navy blue hood and revealed her dark purple eyes. "Shouldn't you state your names before asking for another?"

He looked at the woman uncertainly and hesitated. "Hn… Hyuuga Neji."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." This woman had the same pale lavender eyes and long dark lavender hair. She wore the Chunin attire and the same Konoha forehead protector, instead of it being on her forehead, she had it around her neck. She bit her lip and glared.

"Takeshi Akashiyo." The other said. He had golden blonde hair up to his ears and he had his ANBU mask on. It resembled a fox and he had the Suna forehead protector. His was tied around his left arm.

"Makashiyo Nai." This one was also a Chunin. He had shoulder length light purple hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was a Kiri ninja. His forehead protector was tired around his left arm just like Akashiyo.

"Miyako Akemi desu." (My name is Mikako Akemi.)

"Why are you here?" Akashiyo demanded. He poised his kunai to defect any attack that she might conduct.

"Hm… Since when did Konoha, Suna, and Kiri ninjas work together?" She asked, fully ignoring Akashiyo's question.

"Since the Akatsuki attacked our village." Nai answered with a suspicious glare.

"Hm… I'm not part of the Akatsuki if that's what you're wondering."

"Then who exactly are you."

"Miyako Akemi. Did I not just say so?"

"What village are you from?" Hinata asked.

"Konoha."

The blank looks on her and Neji's face _almost_ got a giggle out of her pale lips.

"I left Konoha about seventy years ago."

"Nande (what), who do you think we are! Do you think we were born yesterday!" Nai yelled out in frustration.

"Hn. Bring me to the current Hokage of the leaf." She said, almost demanded.

"How are we sure that you are what you say." Neji asked, recovering from his shock.

Akemi raised an eyebrow and reached inside her cloak. She pulled out a Konoha forehead protector and smirked. "Is this enough proof?"

Neji's team-mates nodded to themselves and led her to the entrance of Konoha.

* * *

"Tobi-sama."

"Zetsu."

"There seemed to be an unknown ninja entering Konoha…"

"…"

"She had an immense amount of chakra and she resembled a Miyako quite a bit."

"Didn't the Miyakos all died during the second Ninja war?" Kabuto smirked.

"I want information on her." Madara spoke.

He lowered his head and glared at Kabuto.

'It can't be her… can it?'

* * *

"Tsunade… never thought you'd be the Hokage." Akemi mused.

"Hmpt, never thought you'd still be alive." Tsunade retorted.

"I don't age Tsunade. You out of everyone should know this." Akemi sighed.

"Tsunade-sama, who is this?" A pinkette asked. Her emerald green eyes scanned the woman in front of her and curiously stared. She is familiar in her eyes, but she just couldn't put her finger on where she had seen her before.

"Sakura, this is Miyako Akemi."

"Demo… (but) I thought all the Miyako's died in an explosion long ago?"

"They did." Tsunade agreed. "But, Akemi here… is even older than I."

"Nande!"

"She's around ninety years old, I believe."

Sakura's eyes widen and looked like saucers.

"Oi, Tsunade, you don't see me going around telling people how old you are." Akemi said, obviously pissed. She may have lived for quite a long time, but she had the mind and body of a twenty year old. She, unlike Tsunade never ages, and doesn't need to replenish her body every once in a while.

"Gomen, I couldn't help it." Tsunade smirked.

"Hmpft. So what's the update?" She asked boredly.

All of the sudden, Tsunade's expression changed.

"The Akatsuki has attacked every village…" She folded her hands and rested her chin on top. "We're afraid another Ninja war is going to happen… in fact, as of right now, we're almost 95% sure it will happen…"

Tsunade's gaze hardened.

"And on top of it all, Uchiha Madara is behind it all."

With the mention of his name, Akemi's eyes narrowed.

"Him?"

"Akemi-sama… you know Madara?" Sakura asked, her voice shook, lacking her usual enthusiast.

"… Me and Madara… we go way back."

* * *

**A/N: LOL we'll this is the new story… LOL I know the beginning isn't all that great, but I promise it'll be better:3.**

**ANYWAYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**IT ONLY TAKES LIKE 10 SECONDS TO REVIEW**

**No reviewing means no motivation... No motivation means no updating. SO therefore you should review.**


	2. The Kiss

**All Of Your Mistakes- Chapter one**

**The Kiss**

* * *

"_Hm, you seem quite popular with the ladies." A melodic voice chimed._

_Onyx eyes locked with dark purple eyes. A smirk formed on the woman's face as she tilted her head to the side. She reached out and touched the man's cheek._

"_Hn. I don't really mind, since you're a lady as well, Akemi."_

_Akemi's smirk faltered and raised an eyebrow._

"_Are you implying something Madara-san."_

"_I don't know… am I?" He said amusingly. _

"_Hm… well it seems like you have someone looking for you." She pointed another woman behind him. She was calling out Madara's name and her face was flushed from running. _

"_Well three's a company, so ta-ta~"_

"_You don't plan on leaving me with __**her**__ now do you…?" He glared._

_Akemi tussled her dark purple hair and giggled. "Of course, I wouldn't want to interfere with your 'romance'."_

"_You're not leaving me." He demanded. Authority laced his words and he grabbed Akemi's right arm. _

"_Madara-kun! I finally caught up to you!" The woman brought her hands up to her red orange hair as to smooth it out. Her honey brown eyes then trailed down to where Madara's hand was. Her eyes flared._

"_Who is __**she**__!"_

_Before Akemi could answer Madara interrupted. _

"_She's my girlfriend." _

_Akemi raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Girlfriend?'_

_Madara glared at her, as if challenging her to say another word._

_Akemi decides to go along with it and smiles brightly at the unknown woman._

"_Miyako Akemi desu. What's your name?" The woman glared, and hesitantly answered._

"… _Namako Kimiko."_

"_Please to meet you Kimiko-san." She flashed Kimiko a warm smile and glanced at Madara. He smirked, obviously pleased that she didn't say anything to give it away._

"_**Madara-kun,**__ I must run, so see you later." With those words, she leaned in and left a light peck on Madara's lips. _

_His eyes widened, as well as Kimiko's and Akemi just smirked at their reactions. "Ta-ta~"_

_Madara watched Akemi's back as she proceeded to her clan's compound. His thoughts kept tracing back to when her lips touched his own._

* * *

'_His reaction was priceless.' _

_She giggled as she brought the sleeves of her kimono up to her lips. She would have never expected such a reaction from the great Madara Uchiha. _

"_Neh, Akemi-chan, you seem to be in quite a good mood." _

_She lifted her head up and met the gaze of Uchiha Izuna. _

"_Izuna-kun!" _

_Izuna was the younger brother of Madara Uchiha. He had long dark hair tied in a ponytail. He's a very kind man who puts other before himself. _

"_Neh, why are you all smiley?" He smiled. _

_Akemi giggled again and flashed one of her heart melting smiles. _

"_Madara-kun told Kimiko-san that I was his girlfriend."_

_Izuna raised an eyebrow… 'This was what got her so giggly?'_

"_And then I kissed him." _

'_Nande?' His eyes widened and she doubled over in laughter._

"_Oh my kami! Your reaction and Madara-kun's reaction!" She tried to stifle her laughter but failed. "This is great! I never would of expected the great Madara Uchiha and the great Izuna Uchiha to have such expressions!"_

_Izuna sweat dropped. 'So that's why she was so giggly… it would be pretty funny to see Madara to have such expression.'_

"_Ah. Well that certainly made my day." Akemi regained her composure and pushed her hair out of her face. _

"_Akemi, Akemi, Akemi, you are too easily amused." Izuna shook his head, but couldn't help to let a smile take over his face._

"_Hey, you would of laughed too if you were there." She accused._

"_Well… probably." He laughed. "Look over there, it seem as he's heading over dear Akemi-chan." _

_Akemi tore her gaze from Izuna and looked behind her. Madara sure was there, his face was blank, as if he's in deep thought. Izuna and Akemi exchanged looks but then shrugged. _

"_So, how's Kimiko?" Akemi teased._

_Madara snapped out of his thoughts and smirked._

"_Well… after your little stunt, she left me alone." _

_Her smirk then turned into a frown. She had thought Kimiko would have bombarded Madara with questions. She had never thought that she would just leave him alone just like that. _

"_So, as a thank you, I'm taking you to the Sakura festival." He claimed._

_Akemi's eyebrows furrowed, showing lines in her forehead._

"_I never said I'd let you take me Madara-kun." She stopped, and then smirked again. "Maybe Izuna-kun's taking me." _

_This time, it was Madara's turn to smirk._

"_That's not possible."_

"_Oh? Why not?"_

"_Because Izuna has a mission on the night of the Sakura festival."_

_Akemi puffed her face in defeat and sighed. "Alright, alright, pick me up at seven tonight." She waved her right hand and walked away._

* * *

"Akemi… would you Konoha a favor?"

"Oh? Depends on what the favor might be." Akemi played with her hair and looked at Tsunade through the corner of her eye.

"Would you…" She hesitated. "Would you infiltrate the Akatsuki?"

Akemi blinked twice as if to process what the blonde had just said.

"Neh… why me?" She asked with a small smirk. _(Akemi seems to smirk a lot .-.)_

"You have the most information on Madara Uchiha and you could escape without much harm and you are most suitable for this mission."

".. Tch. What's in it for me Tsunade."

Tsunade's right eye twitched furiously and glared.

"If it doesn't benefit me in anyway, I'm going not doing it~"

"Nande! You won't do it to protect your village!"

"Hah. I just came back after fifty years and you expect me to straight point risk my life? Girl, please. Have some manners."

"Fine." Tsunade took a deep breath and Sakura looked at her sensei warily.

'This woman…'

"I'll offer you ten thousand yen, and a unlimited supply of sake."

"Done~"

Sakura looked at the purple haired woman in disbelief.

"You'll get your sake and your money after you complete this mission Akemi-chan."

"Hmpft. Very well then." She starts to walk out the door but stops abruptly.

"Oh, and Tsunade, next time call me 'Akemi-sama'." She giggled at the fuming Tsunade behind her and left the Hokage building.

"Well… after fifty years, their sending me back out. How nice."

* * *

**A/n: The text that was all in italics was the past. **

**It's like a story within a story. Like through the story, you'll understand her relationship with Madara and Izuna and stuff LOL**

**Well hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION :D**


	3. Confession

**All of Your Mistakes- Chapter Two**

**Confession**

* * *

_Miyako Akemi put the finishing touch on her eye liner and put a slight color to her pale lips. She smoothed out her kimono and smiled at herself in satisfaction._

"_Hm… The butterflies are a nice touch." She had received that kimono from her father. It was lilac with small drifting butterflies on the hems and the sleeves._

_Behind her, she herd the door slide open._

"_Akemi-sama, Madara-sama is waiting for you outside." A maid bowed._

_Akemi looked at the clock above her and raised an eyebrow. _

"_It's only five…" She sighed and walked past the maid._

* * *

"_You're early."_

"_Oh? I didn't notice." _

_Akemi almost snorted, and scoffed. "Don't joke with me." _

_This caused a smirk to form across his perfect features._

"_Hn."_

"_You do realize we have two more hours until the festival right?" _

_Madara nodded his head and got up from his seat._

"_Let's go for a walk." He smirked and grabbed her hand. He led her outside and they walked side by side in the streets. If anyone didn't know them, they would of mistaken them as a couple._

"_Neh, Madara-kun~ Let's get some dango."_

"_Dango?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Madara agreed to her requests and led her to the dango store._

"_Hi, what would you like?" _

"_We would like two plates of dango please."_

_The waitress was a beauty with forest green eyes. Her hair was an obnoxious pink, and her forehead size was a little above average. (__**Can you guys guess who this is? LOL Yup. It's Sakura's grandmother.**__)_

_She wrote down the order and directed her gaze to Madara._

"_If you would like anything else, and I mean __**anything. **__Call me." She winked at the man and walked away humming a tune._

_As she disappeared into the back, Akemi started laughing uncontrollably._

"_**If you would like anything else, and I mean anything. Call me. Oh Madara-kun. Take me into your bed; you can do anything to me. Oh baby.**__" _

_Madara glared at the laughing female, and his frown slowly turned into a smirk._

"_Well… if you insist. I __**am**__ available tonight Akemi-chan." _

_Her laughter abruptly stopped and glared._

"_Order's ready.~" The waitress sang._

_Akemi's eyes sparkled in delight and giddily clapped her hands. "Goodie."_

_Madara chuckled at the female in front of him and grabbed a dango from the plate._

"_Do you need anything else sir?" She furiously batted her eyelashes and attempted to flirt._

"_No."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I don't need anything else Miss."_

"_If you need anything, don't be too shy to ask." She pestered._

"_Listen lady. He obviously doesn't need anything. So stop flirting and go back to work." Akemi interrupted, she glared at the flabbergasted female and bit down on her dango._

"_Hmpft. Who was talking to you?" She then hotly walked away, cheeks flushed of embarrassment. _

_Akemi opened her then closed eyes to see Madara holding his stomach. _

"_I-I never would of t-thought that you'd be jealous." He said in between laughs._

_Akemi rolled her eyes at the laughing man and took a sip of her green tea._

"_Don't be too full of yourself. No one's jealous." _

"_Oh? Those seemed like the words of a jealous woman." He smirked._

"_Hn. No one's jealous."_

_She took another sip of her tea and glared at the smirking Madara._

"_Akemi-chan! Fancy seeing you here!"_

_Akemi turned her head to look at the one who called her name. He was a fairly good looking man. He looked around in his thirties with grey eyes and light blonde hair._

"_Akira?"_

"_Yeah, I didn't take you for the type to like dangos."_

_Akemi giggled and flashed him a small smile._

"_Dangos… they're my favorite."_

_Then they heard a cough._

"_Oh, something the matter Madara-kun?" She smirked. _

"_Who is this Akemi?" Akira asked, as he glanced at Madara. "A boyfriend perhaps?"_

"_Oh nah, this is Uchiha Madara." She replied casually, sipping her tea._

"_Hn."_

"_Oh? It seemed like you are on a date Akemi-chan." He lightly chuckled. _

_Akemi merely rolled her eyes and scoffed. "With this guy? Hah, funny."_

"_What exactly are you implying Akemi-chan." Madara glared. Was he not good enough for her?_

"_Nothing at all Madara, just that you need an attitude check with your arrogance."_

"_Haha, well I'll leave you two to your lover's quarrel~" Akira bid his good bye and walked back to his home._

"_Hn." _

"_Nice guy huh. He was on my team for a couple of years."_

"_Hn."_

"_Is that like your favorite word? 'Hn?'"_

_If looks could kill, Akemi would have been long gone._

"_Madara-kun! Never thought I'd see you here!" A woman came up to the table and grabbed Madara into a fierce hug._

_She was fairly good looking with huge breasts. Akemi recognized her as one of the woman Madara had slept with._

_Madara was a huge playboy. He would basically sleep with a woman and then toss her aside after he's done._

"_Excuse me, who're you?" Akemi asked politely._

"_Child, I'm Madara's girlfriend!" She exclaimed. Akemi almost fell of her chair._

"_Uh, excuse me?" _

"_Tell her Mada-kun." She cooed. _

_Madara rolled his eyes and pushed the woman off him. "I don't even know who you are."_

_The woman's face fell and tears threatened to fall out her eyes. _

"_Wh-what?" _

"_I said, I don't know who you are."_

"_It-It's me! Masako!"_

"… _Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." He said nonchalantly._

_Akemi pitied the poor girl. "Did you by any chance… sleep with this atrocious man?" _

_Masako nodded her head, wiping the tears off the corner of her eyes. In front of her, Madara rolled his obsidian eyes and drank his tea._

"_Madara here, sleeps with many women Masako-san. In fact, he brings home a different woman every night."_

_Masako's eyes widen. She glanced at Madara, as if questioning him if it's true. _

"_Not __**every**__ night."_

"_You- You asshole!" She cried. A hand landed across his face, and she ran away crying._

_Akemi tried to contain her laughter but failed. The sight of Madara getting slapped by a woman isn't an everyday thing._

"_Suddenly today doesn't seem so dull."_

_Another glare was shot her way. He aggressively got out of his seat, nearly knocking over the tea cup on the table. _

"_Neh Madara-kun! No need to get mad!" She called out to the leaving man._

_She got up, and left a few yen to cover the bill, and ran after Madara._

"_Feh, are you mad at me~"_

_The man scoffed and avoided Akemi's eyes._

"_Aw, come on~ It was funny!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Neh, maybe if you don't go around sleeping with every woman you see, this wouldn't happen~" She taunted. She wasn't helping; actually she was fueling his anger. _

_Madara was known for having a short temper. He threw terrible tantrums and go on a rampage._

"_Maybe if the woman I actually care for would take notice of me as something other than a friend, I wouldn't go around sleeping with multiple women." He mumbled quietly. _

_Akemi fell silent as she heard his words._

"_Oh great Madara is actually interested in someone?" She questioned, with a smirk falling onto her lips. "She must be pretty special for someone like you to fall for her." _

"_Hn. She is. She's aggravating at times, but you're sincere and blunt. She's gorgeous, and she has guys falling at her feet, yet most women would take advantage of this; she ignore then and is quite oblivious to it all."_

"_Haha, she sounds quiet interesting." Akemi smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Do I know her?"_

'_Completely oblivious.' Madara mentally groaned. Almost everyone knew of Madara's interest in the Miyako prodigy. _

"_Yeah, you know her better than anyone."_

"_Aw! You're crushing on Mitsu-chan!" She clapped her hands together. "Neh, Mitsu-chan likes you too!"_

"_No idiot."_

"_Tch. Who else is there?" She cried, completely aggravated at the fact that Madara was keeping secrets from her._

_All of the sudden Madara got extremely close to her. _

"…"

'_When did he get so close…'_

_He suddenly leaned in and closes the space between them. _

_It was a sweet yet innocent kiss, yet powerful and overwhelming. _

_Akemi eventually relaxed and kissed back. She felt his tongue trying to snake his way into her mouth, almost begging for entrance. She denied his entrance and bit his tongue. Madara pulled back and glared the smirking female in front of him. _

"_Is this your way of telling someone you like them?"_

_Madara's mouth curved into a large smile._

"_Hn."_

* * *

**Bold **is both Zetsu's. _Italic _is Black Zetsu. Normal is White Zetsu.

* * *

Yellow eyes watched the Miyako female walk over to the training grounds. The figure took in every detail of the female. He could tell she's a highly skilled ninja, maybe even more of himself. He saw her mumble something to herself, but he was too distanced to hear what she had said.

Suddenly a kunai was aimed directly at him, and luckily for him, he was able to dodge it.

"Who exactly are you."

"…"

"When I ask a question, I'd like an answer."

The man got into view and watched her observantly.

"… **Zetsu."**

"Oh? Miyako Akemi desu." She said casually. "Why were you watching me."

Zetsu blinked twice and tried to think of an excuse. He wasn't about to report back to Madara empty handing, telling him he had failed.

"We _were simply_ **curious.**"

"Oh? Hm, why would the Akatsuki be curious is someone like me."

Okay. Now he knew she was playing with him. She knew exactly why he was there, yet she's playing mind games on him.

"Just out of _curiosity_ just _who_ exactly sent you to observe me."

"…"

"It's alright. I can already guess." She smirked, her dark purple eyes staring the plant/man down.

"Take me to Madara. It's been a while since I had last seen him."

Now Zetsu was truly interested. It's the first time he had met someone who had claimed they knew Madara, for he knows Madara has been alive for quite some time. His guess was that this woman in front of him is around the same age as Madara himself.

Zetsu nodded his head and walked into the forest where he came from, and Akemi followed.

'Hm… you have quite an interesting member in your little group, Madara.'

* * *

**A/n: I special appreciation to ****Chocoholics Unite.**** For she has reviewed my last two chapters, and a thanks too the unkown reviewer as well:,)**

**Keep reviewing guys. I appreciate your opinions& encouragement (y).**

**Oh, and if you like Sasukexoc's check out "Photographs" on my page. **

**Thanks! Remember to review!**


	4. Jealousy

**All Of Your Mistakes- Chapter Three**

**Jealousy**

* * *

**For clarification, this is two years after the pronunciations of them two being official.**

* * *

_"What is this?"_

_Akemi raised her head and peered at the photograph that was held in front of her?_

_"… A picture?"_

_"Who is that." He glared, a growl emitting from his throat._

_The picture consisted of Akemi with a man, whom had wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was in his early twenties, around Madara's age, with choppy ink black hair and silvery lavender eyes._

_"Hyuuga Ryusuke."_

_"Why are you with him?" He asked anger visible in his eyes._

_Akemi raised an eyebrow obviously amused by his jealousy._

_"Why? Are you jealous?" She smirked._

_"Hn. No. Why would I be jealous?" He crossed his arms and glared. His eyes weren't his usual onyx eyes. It was red, with its Sharingan activated._

_Recently he had been activating it quite a bit, but Akemi understood why. His vision was getting worse by the day and only with the Sharingan he can see well._

_"Don't worry." An arm snaked around his neck. "He's just a friend." She leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips._

_By this time, Madara's hands were near her lower back, slowly traveling down to her butt._

_He licked her lips asking for entrance, and she granted his entrance. Her tongue was entangled within his fighting for dominance, and of course, Madara dominated her in the end._

_"Ehem."_

_The two broke apart and Madara glared at his younger brother for 'ruining the moment.'_

_"The elders want to see you." The younger man said. His face was dusted pink._

_"Hn."_

_Madara left a quick kiss on Akemi's lips and walked out of the room. Akemi crossed her arms and shook her head at the rushing Uchiha._

_The younger Uchiha's eyes darted towards the Miyako and smiled indifferently._

* * *

_"Akemi-sama!" A voice called._

_Akemi looked behind her and saw a female figure running towards her, and she raised her left eyebrow._

_"Akemi-sama!" She cried again, she was out of breath from running._

_"Yes?"_

_"The Miyako elders want to see you."_

* * *

_"You're what!" Madara roared._

_The Uchiha elders looked at the furious man calmly. "An arranged marriage."_

_"I refuse." He said plainly._

_"You don't have a choice in this Madara."_

_Without another word, Madara slammed his fist down and stormed out of the elder's room, furious._

_"Hm... he's not even interested in who he's arranged too?" One elder commented. Her hair was white from old age and the deep wrinkles in her face commented her features quite well._

_"I guess not..." Another elder sighed, and rubbed his temples from dealing with the ill-natured Madara. "Too bad, he would have been pleased to know who it would be with."_

_"Let's see how long it'd take for him to realize it's with his beloved Miyako." Another elder smirked._

* * *

_"Let me get this straight." Akemi said, as she placed her chin on her hands. "You want me to get married?"_

_"That's right, Akemi-san."_

_"…"_

_"It's for the good of the clan Akemi."_

_'Madara's not going to be happy…' She mentally sighed and nodded her head. After all it is her liability to follow whatever the clan elders tell her to do._

_"Very well… when will I meet this man?"_

_"Next week. We've already instructed the maid to pick out your Kimono."_

_Akemi nodded her head grimly. She didn't know how to tell this to Madara. She prayed to kami that the time she'd tell him, he would be in a good mood._

* * *

**_Two days later_**

* * *

_"Inky dinky spider climbed up the water spout…_

_Down came the rain, and washed the spider out…_

_Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain…"_

_And the Inky dinky spider went climbed up the spout again…" As she finished the song, a voice called out to her._

_"Akemi…"_

_Akemi turned around and her own purple eyes met crimson ones. Her heavy heart ached and she reached out towards Madara and clung to him like glue._

_"Madara-kun…"_

_The two let silence fill the air._

_"I need to-" They said in unison._

_The two stopped and motioned for the other to go first._

_"Madara-kun… I'm getting married." Akemi sighed. She prepared herself for his eruption._

_Surprisingly, Madara said nothing. "… As am I…" he trailed off, surprised that she'd be getting into a marriage around the same time as himself. "Do you know who?"_

_"No." Akemi looked off into the sky, watching the clouds drift apart and even together. "What about you?"_

_"No… The elders didn't tell me."_

_The couple stood in each other's embrace in silence, and within seconds, Madara leaned in for a kiss._

_Soft lips touched his own; passion was enlaced within each touch. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he did the same to her waist. Due to their need for oxygen, the two broke apart. The duo then broke into what seemed like a staring contest, but then Akemi's eyes started tearing and she broke the gaze._

_"I'm sorry Madara-kun." She choked. She broke apart from their embrace and she ran out of the Uchiha clan property._

* * *

"Long time no see." A silky voice called out to the masked man.

He abruptly spun around and his breath hitched.

"So it is you."

"Hm… I may be who you think I am… though, again, I might not be."

"Cut the bullshit Akemi." He sneered.

"I go by many names."

"Enlighten me."

"My birth name is Miyako Akemi, which many people know me as. Though to others, I'm also known as Ryuu Sayuri. As well as other times, I can also be called Tuski Ayako."

* * *

**A/n: okay, so to clear up confusion, Tsunade knew Akemi a long time ago so she knows Akemi's real identity. Before she returned, she would travel and use an alias.**

* * *

"Didn't you die from poisoning?" he growled, wrath filled his voice, as he was close to yelling.

"I could say the same for you Madara-san."

His eyes narrowed at the honorific she placed at the end of his name.

"Why are you still alive?" He rephrased.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She countered.

"That poison was lethal. Even the top doctor of Konoha couldn't depict a cure for it." Madara's Sharingan glared through his mask.

"Hm… you're right… that poison was lethal and I should have died that night." Her right hand reached up and tapped her own cheek. "But I didn't; Miyako Ai, the goddess of the Miyako clan saved me. She gave me immortality as well as endless youth. Though I can still be harmed and be injured and die of blood loss or any wounds like a normal shinobi, I'm protected from diseases and old age." She gave Madara her signature smile and looked at him with her deep purple eyes. "And you… rumors had it Hashirama-kun killed you."

"Hn. I may have lost against Hashirama, but contrary to what everyone believed, I didn't die."

"Hm… I see that…"

"Where were you all these years?" He seethed, grabbing her wrists and glaring.

"Places, you know, throughout these years, it's actually quite interesting seeing the young ones grow." She smiled a soft smile and Madara loosened his grip.

He scoffed at her words and aggressively pressed his lips to hers. He missed her, not that he'll even admit it to her, but he missed her.

Akemi eventually broke apart and put a finger to his lips. "We have company."

**A/n: LOL originally I was going to make the story a little different, but it sounded a little weird to I changed it to what it is now. I was going to have Izuna pronounce his infatuation to Akemi, but I was like eh…. Nah… LOL ANYWAYS, basically the italics are her important parts of her past with Madara, they aren't in any specific patterned sequence, but it is in order and not all over the place. Basically it's like a story within a story LOL**

**A/n #2 : okay, I realize I messed up on the birth name. HER BIRTH NAME IS MIYAKO AKEMI not UCHIHA AKEMI LOL.**


	5. Loyalties

**All Of Your Mistakes- Chapter four**

**Loyalties**

* * *

"_Why is he here?" Akemi asked, eyes not leaving Madara even for a second._

_The elders smirked at one another and some even giggled. As an annoyed look crossed Akemi and Madara's faces, one of the Uchiha elders spoke._

"_He's your fiancé." She smirked._

"_Why you didn't you tell me?" Madara growled he was clearly frustrated from worrying all week._

"_We… wanted it to be a surprise." A Miyako elder replied, placing her tea cup down on the wooden table._

"_Hn."_

_Akemi glared at her elders, but then soften her gaze. 'Thank kami.'_

"_You two are to go out and go on a date." The same Uchiha elder who first spoke giggled._

"_Go out and have fun." Another Miyako elder said warily. _

"_Hai Chi-baachan." _

_The duo walked out of the room and sighed. All was heard was silence as they walked out to the streets of Konoha. As they reached the Yamanaka flower shop, a woman of her mid-thirties stopped the two._

"_Neh, Akemi-sama, is it true that you and Madara are getting married?" She squealed._

_Akemi and Madara raised an eyebrow and wondered how news got out so fast. She slowly nodded her head, and if it's possible, the woman squealed even louder._

"_You must get your flowers for the wedding from here!" She exclaimed._

_Madara and Akemi sweat dropped as the woman kept talking to herself and walked back into her shop._

"_News travel fast…" Akemi sighed._

"_It's been less than thirty minutes."_

"_It's the elders… their quite the gossipers, what do you expect?" Akemi chuckled softly and smoothed out her kimono. The atmosphere between them seemed a little awkward._

_The two reached the lake near training ground #54 and they watched the two ducks in the lake fight for the fish._

_Akemi let out a giggle and covered her face with her kimono. She turned around to say something, but was greeted by a pair of lips. It was a soft and innocent kiss. _

_Madara's hands reached out and pulled her close. They broke apart and he placed his hands through her hair, letting her dark purple hair fall through the spaces in his fingers. Her hair was soft and silky and extremely healthy. _

"_That whole week was torture." He mumbled softly. Akemi turned her head so she faced him and placed a kiss on his cheek. _

"_It's alright, I'm here now…" She flashed him a smile and she entangled her fingers with his. _

"_I know." He replied, an unusual emotion laced his words. Akemi glanced up at his crimson eyes and she placed her hand on his cheek. _

"_I love you Madara."_

_He chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Akemi."_

* * *

"Why hello…"

In the mouth of the entrance stood a woman who was around 5'4, with shoulder length lime green hair and pale orange eyes. Her headband implied that she belonged to the village hidden in the sun.

"Sayuri, I've come to kill you." She snarled, her eyes blazing with hatred.

A melodic laugh filled the air as Akemi, or so known as Sayuri stood up from the rock she had been sitting on.

"In other words, you are here to die." Akemi reached into her kimono and pulled a kunai.

Before she could do anything, a hand grabbed her wrist. "Sayuri?" Madara questioned.

"As I said before, it's one of my many names Madara-kun."

"Hn."

"Stop the chit-chat and fight me Sayuri!" Mizuki yelled. She unsheathed her Kantana and aimed it at Akemi.

"Before you die…"

"Shut up! It is you, who will die!"

"Hm… such intent on killing me… but tell me… why is it that you wish to see my dead?" Akemi asked, her lazy eyes drifted to the woman's figure.

"You monster… you nearly destroyed my whole village and you killed my nii-san!" She screamed.

"Oh? Which village is this?" Akemi asked her face indifferent, fully ignoring the symbol on Mizuki's headband.

The sun's rays hit off her fair skin, making her look almost inhuman. She took a strand of her purple hair and twirled it around her finger.

"Taiyokagure." **(Village hidden in the sun)** She said, venom lacing every word.

"Hm… how unusual…" Madara spoke. "You were never the type to believe in such violence…" Amusement was clearly shown in his voice.

"Tch. You kids are just welcoming death aren't you." Akemi sighed. "If you really want to fight… then you must know that my name isn't Sayuri, Mizuki."

"Then what is it."

"Miyako Akemi."

Hearing her name, Mizuki's eyes widened. "You-You're that woman!" She exclaimed.

"Hm… I don't know which woman you are talking about. I could be many people, but in the end, I am only one person Mizuki."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Hm… looks like someone has been studying." Madara chuckled.

"And you! Uchiha, Madara… you're supposed to be dead too!"

By this time, Mizuki is extremely confused.

"We're not ghosts, if that's what you're wondering." Akemi said, breaking Mizuki's trace of thoughts.

"Then how are you alive… even if you did survive… wouldn't you be over one hundred years old by now?" She questioned. "Yet you still look around nineteen."

"You know…"

"You're in for it now." Madara sighed.

"It's not good to pry into someone else's business… and it's even worse to insult a woman…" Akemi mumbled with a tick mark. Though her voice was low, it was obvious by Mizuki's expression that she heard. "Now, let's get this over with."

With a flash, Akemi was behind Mizuki. Mizuki's eyes widened at the sudden movement. She had trained for over five years for this day, but she hadn't expected her to be this fast. Of course, she started to panic.

"It's over." Her sultry voice filled her ears.

"No it's not." Mizuki hesitated but then said confidently. She refuses to lose to the woman who destroyed her only family.

In a swift movement, Mizuki performed the appropriate hand signs for the escape jutsu.

"What Akemi was originally holding disappeared in a cloud of dust, in an area just a few feet away, reappeared Mizuki.

"Hm… not bad." Akemi mused. "For an amateur, of course…"

"Cut the bullshit!" Mizuki screamed, while throwing a kunai. Akemi managed to dodge one, but didn't realize Mizuki threw two, and she carelessly let it skim her skin allowing her blood to spill.

"Hm… I was going to let you die quickly and painlessly… but I changed my mind." Her eyes flared. "I'm going to let you suffer, both physically and mentally. Fortunately for you, I haven't fought anyone in a while, so my skills might be a little rusty."

Next to her, Madara snickered. "If I remember correctly, you never did like fighting… what made you change your thoughts?"

"Hm… if you're a shinboi, you have to learn to love fighting Madara… that's what I've learned these past few years."

"You're a bitch, you know that!" Mizuki screamed, and charged with her fist.

Surprisingly to Mizuki, Akemi stopped her fist on the spot.

Suddenly Akemi started coughing uncontrollably. She fell to the ground clutching her chest.

"What-What did-" Cough. "You do to me!" Akemi managed to say.

Madara raised an eyebrow curiously. 'She really is a little rusty…'

"Those kunais were coated in poison." Mizuki smirked.

"That's a cheap trick." Akemi glared.

"Well I'm a shinobi."

"Don't-" Cough. "Be too cocky." Akemi stood back up, still clutching her chest.

"Why bother, you're going to die soon, after the poison takes over your heart."

"Akemi… let's go." Madara said firmly.

"No Madara… I will finish this."

"You can't with that poison in your system."

A bitter laugh filled the air. "I can't die from poison." Another smile graced her lips. "Sure I can suffer from its affects, but Ai-sama made sure I wouldn't die from poison again."

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki exclaimed. "It's obvious that you're going to die soon!" By this time, Mizuki has become hysterical.

"Hn. As we speak-" Cough, cough. "The poison is slowly being dissolved in my system. My anitbodies are different from yours. I have two to be precise. One is to fight of any diseases, and the other is to fight of poison. So it's pretty much impossible to kill me with poison. In fact… the poison is about 80% gone."

Laughter filled her voice as Mizuki growled.

"Let's get serious now." Akemi closed her eyes and concentrated.

She then opened them back up and started to sing.

"_Jōshō shi, mirā shio de ochiru __**(Rise and fall with the mirrors tide)**_

_Kon'ya wa, sakuya no kinko-nai ni aru __**(Tonights your last night safe inside)**_

_Anata no jinsei no chikaku ni, anatanokokoroni hoji suru __**(Hold your life, close to your heart)**_

_Sore o taisetsu ni shi, sonoichi-bu sete wa ikenai__** (Value it, don't let it part)"**_

By this time, Mizuki was clutching her head in pain.

* * *

_**The reason Madara isn't affected is because Akemi's singing is basically her Kekki Genkki, or bloodline limit. It allows the user to focus its concentration on its target then as it starts singing; the target's mind becomes completely overwhelmed, causing excruciating pain. It can also cast a hypnotic trance, causing the target to follow the user's commands and demands.**_

* * *

Eventually, she collapsed, unable to take the pain she received.

Akemi walked over to the unconscious girl and sighed. "You've been through enough."

She brought her kunai down, and stabbed the woman in her chest. "May you rest in peace." She spoke quietly.

"Hm… in the end you really haven't changed at all have you Akemi…" Madara said eyes boring into her backside.

"Hn."

"Akemi-koi…"

"Don't 'Akemi-koi' me Madara." She walked away from the seething man but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop…." He whispered. "Don't leave me." Madara swallowed up his pride and hugged her from behind. "Please." He hugged her tighter as he felt her tense.

He sounded like a vulnerable child right now, but he didn't care.

"Madara-kun…" She held his hands and turned him around to face her.

"Please… I'm begging you Akemi-chan… don't let me endure this life on my own..." By this time, he had lost to his emotions. They took over his body and wet tears fell onto Akemi's kimono. It wasn't everyday you'd see Uchiha Madara crying.

Akemi turned around and cupped Madara's face. Her eyes softened and kiss his lips.

"It's going to be alright."

She cradled the man in her arms and started a tune.

"_Hush my baby don't you cry,_

_I'm going to sing you a lullaby._

_Forever you will be in my heart,_

_Please let us never be apart._

_You are the one my everything,_

_So this is the song for you I sing._

_No matter what I say or do,_

_I will never stop loving you."_

Back before they had 'died', she would sing this to him quite a bit, as to ease his nerves.

"_As long as I know you are mine,_

_The stars above will always shine._

_Baby just know that I love you so,_

_And I will never let you go._

_So take my hand and dry your eyes,_

_Smile for me, it'll be alright."_

As she finished, she realized Madara had fallen asleep. She smiled at his sleeping figure and wiped his hair off his face. 'He looks so peaceful…'

Madara was obviously stressed. His eye bags have gotten deeper over the years, but never less, he still maintained his teenage youth.

Akemi then kissed his forehead and her thoughts went to where her loyalties lie, within the leaf... or with Madara.

* * *

**A/n: Hello there:3 So I have completed a picture for Akemi.**

**The link is : htt otobucket.c om/al bums/j382/brokendol **

**Mizuki: ht tp:/i10 m/albums/j3 82/brokend ollx33/Mizu **

**Ryuusuke: htt p:/i1 083.p hotobuc /al bums/j382/bro kendollx 33/R **

**Remove the spaces! If you are too lazy to remove the spaces (LOL) then go to my profile and look through my "about me" and there will be a link for my Oc's. Just go down to Akemi, Ryuuske, and Mizuki's name and c&p it to the search bar. If it lets you click the link, than I guess that's cool too LOL.**

**OH and let me know if I missed any Oc's, because if I did, I'll go on and make them.**

**Be sure to review~**


	6. Misunderstandings

**All Of Your Mistakes- Chapter Five**

**Misunderstandings**

* * *

'_What. The. Fuck.'_

_Akemi was beyond pissed. Her purple orbs watched the blonde girl cling to Madara. _

_She was on her way home from a mission, and in the middle of the streets she sees Madara with a girl clinging onto his arm. She was a busty blonde girl, with pink hair and matching rose colored eyes. Akemi gritted her teeth and walked over to Madara and tapped on his shoulder. _

_**Smack.**_

_It was most likely one of the hardest slaps Madara has ever received, and Madara was flabbergasted._

"_Nande?" He questioned, holding the cheek, Akemi had hit._

"_I'm having our wedding annulled." She said bluntly and started to walk away. _

_She wasn't going to put up with anyone who was going to play her as a fool._

"_**What!**__" Madara yelled and grabbed her arm. "Why!" _

"_Who's she?" The woman asked rudely._

_Akemi furiously spun around and glared._

"_Why don't you get married to your other girlfriend Madara." She took a deep breath and glared. "I'm going to the Miyako elders and telling them to annul the marriage."_

"_Akemi, please calm down. It isn't what it seems." He said calmly._

"_Oh? __**Then enlighten me.**__"_

"_Akemi-koi, I don't even know who this is."_

"_Mada-kun, of course you do! We met at a bar about three years ago!" She squealed and hugged his arm even more. _

_Akemi sweat dropped and ran her fingers to her long purple hair. "Mada-kun?" She questioned._

"_Yes!" She giggled. "Mada-kun's his nick name~."_

"_**Don't**__ call me that." He glared, and pushed the woman off his arm. "And I told you, I don't know who you are."_

_The woman's eyes started tearing, and she ran a finger under her eye to wipe off a tear. "You don't remember me? I'm Haruka, how do you not remember me!" She whined. "Don't tell me you left me for that slut!" At this time, she is screaming. She pointed to Akemi at the last sentence and Akemi raised an eyebrow._

"_Onna that is my fiancé you are talking about her." Madara's sharigan spun and glared at the woman before him. "What you and I had was just a once night stand. It meant nothing more." _

_Haruka, slumped her shoulders and started sobbing. She tore her arms away from her body and pushed Madara and ran away._

"_Hn." _

"_Akemi… it was only a misunderstanding." He assured._

_A smile crawled up to her lips and walked away from the raven haired man._

"_Akemi-koi?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I believe you owe me an apology." _

_Akemi scoffed at the smirking man and looked at him in the corner of her eye._

* * *

Madara squinted as his eyes were greeted by the sunshine. He rubbed his eyes and looked around; crimson eyes searching for the female figure. To his discontent, Akemi was nowhere in sight.

He furrowed his eyebrows and growled, throwing the nearest object, which in this case was a rock and cursed.

"How troublesome." Akemi sighed as she was around five miles away from the cave that she and Madara had resided in. Madara will yell at her later and most likely throw a tantrum.

"Kakashi-san…. Please…"

Akemi turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her deep violet eyes watched intently through the bushes as to burn through them. She carefully walked over and there she saw groups of people.

"Stop us once again." The same voice said.

The boy was fairly tall, with long brown hair. If it wasn't for his chest, Akemi would of mistaken him for a female.

The aura around him and his companions were unreal.

'What's this?'

"My dream was to die protecting Zabuza, but to see him here… means I failed… now I can't even be his tool."

"No… Zabuza died for a different reason."

'Zabuza… Hm... I've heard of him during my visit in the mist.' She thought to herself. 'Wait… he's supposed to be dead…'

"Hold on."

Heads turned to her direction as she spoke.

"Who're you?" The same boy spoke.

"Hm… You…" Akemi pointed at those upon the left. "You're all supposed to be dead." She glared and reached into her satchel and pulled out a kunai.

"The reanimation jutsu." A man spoke from the opposing side. "The Akatsuki is controlling them."

Akemi's fists clenched and sighed. "Bringing back the dead… what a shame the human world has gone too."

A kunai headed her way but with skill, Akemi caught it with her free hand. "Miyako Akemi desu."

Her eyes closed but she heard the gasps and mumbles.

"Impossible, the Miyako's have all died out years ago." A man yelled.

"Hn.." A small smirk graced her lips as she started intently at the man.

"Are you under that jutsu too!"

"Baka…. If I was under that jutsu, I would of killed myself." She mumbled, annoyed. "To be alive for almost one hundred years, you kids never appease to annoy me."

"O-One hundred years!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You're one of the leaders of the Miyako clan…" Kakashi interrupted. "But… the last leader died of an unknown poison…and her name was Akemi as well."

"My, my… it's nice to know, you've heard of me… dear copy ninja."

"Why are you alive?"

Akemi's eyes scanned the group, watching their every move. Her eyes drifted to the non-living, and saw that they too were watching her as well.

"Neh, this is extremely annoying." She tilted her heads backwards and sighed. "I was actually considering on helping you as a favor to Tsunade, but you're beginning to urk me."

"Tsuande-sama?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, the woman who needs to give me my money and my sake soon." Akemi sighed again.

"So, you're not a part of the Akatsuki?" Another asked.

"How clueless can you get?"

"…"

A couple of miles away, Akemi sensed a particular familiar chakra. '…Madara…'

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to run."

"Run from whom?" The boy with long brown hair asked.

"Someone, none of you have a chance against."

Without another word, Akemi disappeared. Kakashi looked at the spot where she once was and gritted his teeth.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW.**


	7. So Close Yet So Far

**All of Your Mistakes- Chapter Six**

**So Close Yet So Far**

* * *

_Akemi gritted her teeth as the maid pulled the string to her waist. _

"_Stop that!" she screeched._

_Her face flushed with anger as she stomped out of the Uchiha bridal shop. [A/N: Okay, I don't know if they even have one, but in this story they do okay._.]_

_Outside she was greeted by Madara who was chuckling silently to himself._

"_Stop laughing!" She snapped and stormed away to the other direction. _

'_Someone's PMSing today…' Madara sighed to himself._

_He chased after the woman before him and held her tightly by the waist. "Neh, no need to be angry Koi-chan."_

_Akemi seethed through her teeth and pried Madara's hands off her crossed her arms across her chest and faced the other direction. "Don't touch me." _

_A sigh escaped Madara's lips and spun her around to face him. His lips met hers and brought her into a deep kiss. _

_After what seemed to be eternity, the two broke apart, gasping for oxygen. _

"_Feel better now?" He smirked, locking eyes with Akemi._

_Akemi brushed her bangs to the right and pouted. Light pink dusted her cheeks as she pulled Madara closer to her, as she initiated the kiss._

_He licked her lips for entrance, which she denied, thus causing the man to growl. He bit her bottom lip slightly, just enough to draw a little blood, making her yelp. He took advantage of this and stuck his tongue inside her mouth, entangling her tongue with his._

"_M-Madara-sama... A-Akemi-sama…" A timid voice called._

_The lovers broke apart and glanced at the woman before them._

_Madara glared at her, as if mentally burning the woman to the core. _

"_G-Gomen…" She stuttered, obviously terrified of the fearful Uchiha leader. "D-Demo… we still need to get the right measurements for Akemi-sama…" She trailed off and slowly shrunk away at Madara's fierce glare._

_Akemi found Madara's irritation amusing. She cupped his face with her hands and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later koi (love)."_

_She then followed the woman back into the Uchiha bridal house in a better mood that earlier._

* * *

"You left." The man accused, his red eyes staring her down.

His eyes were met with an amused look upon Akemi's face.

"Hm… you caught up quick." Her violet eyes seemed to be lighter in the sun, making her more erudite than usual.

The man before her growled and grabbed her by the front of her hooded cape.

"Why did you leave?" he almost demanded, his one visible eye flared in anger.

Akemi set out a small smirk and all was left his is hands were piles of feathers. The last thing he heard was a soft whisper.

"I'll be back soon… I promise…"

Madara cursed under his breath after the Miyako woman disappeared completely.

All that chasing and he still hasn't caught her. So close yet so far.

* * *

**A/N: Im so sorry this chapter's so short! I would of updated earlier BUT, I had APUSH homework to do ;-; & it takes like 4 hours to complete it *Sigh***

**But I'll try to update whenever I can! Promise!**


	8. Tragedy

**All of Your Mistakes- Chapter Seven**

**Tragedy**

* * *

**SPOILER* DON'T READ THIS NOTE THAT IS IN BOLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS. **

**THANK YOU, CARRY ON WITH THE STORY IN THE ITALICS AND REGULAR FONT.**

_**Okay. Before you start reading, note that I know Tobi isn't Madara_.**_

_**But he is Madara in my story okay& he shall be Madara in my mind…**_

* * *

"_You know, that piece doesn't go there." _

_Akemi giggled at Madara's frustration at the small puzzle piece. She took the puzzle piece from his hand and placed it in the corner of the picture. "You need to stop being so impatient."_

"_I'm not impatient." Madara growled. _

"_Frustration, impatience leads to frustration dear." _

_Akemi made her way to the door frame and giggled at Madara's irritation on the last few puzzle pieces. She looked up at the bright moonlight and sighed to herself. In just a few more days, she and Madara will be married. _

"_I'm going out." _

_Madara acknowledged her words and looked at her._

"_Where?"_

"_Places~." _

_Another growl emitted from his throat. "Akemi…" he warned. _

"_I'm just kidding. I'm going to get dango~." _

_Madara got up from his seat and locked arms with Akemi. "Let's go."_

_Akemi looked at her lover amusingly for he never really did like sweets._

* * *

"_Mitarashi please."_

"_Tch. That's one step closer to diabetes." Madara scoffed. _

"_Oh please." Akemi pouted and rolled her eyes._

_The waitress looked over to Madara and she batted her eyelashes and spoke in a high syrupy voice._

"_And what would you like to have sir?"_

_Madara shook his head. "Nothing for me." _

_She let out a disappointed sigh and walked away. _

"_How cute." Akemi commented. _

_Madara raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

"_Making women fall for you left in right." She teased. _

_As the two were having a short conversation, a waiter came up to the duo and accidently bumped into Akemi's tea. _

"_A-Akemi-sama! I deeply apologize!" He frantically apologized. _

_Luckily for Akemi, the liquid wasn't entirely hot. "Don't worry about it." She said as she waved a hand. "It's not a big deal. Just bring me another cup of tea." _

_The waiter nodded anxiously and rushed to the back to bring her another cup of tea. _

"_Tch, how clumsy."_

"_Madara! It was just an accident." _

_She reached for the napkins to the left and proceeded to clean up the tea on her Kimono. _

"_Here, again, I apologize for the spill." The waited said as he bowed to the Miyako leader. _

_What was strange to Madara was that the waiter waited for Akemi to sip the tea before leaving, but he paid it no heed._

_As Akemi finished her dango and her tea, she and Madara walked out of the Dango shop. _

"_Neh, M-Madara-kun… I feel so tired…" Her eyes were starting to close, but she fought to keep it open. "Let's go home… please…" _

_Madara complied with the tired woman and picked her up as she begun to stumble over. He brought her to the Uchiha compound and to their bed. He placed her upon the sheets and watched her chest heave up and down._

_He watched her for a couple of more minutes and walked back over to his unfinished puzzle._

* * *

_Madara frantically tried to wake up the 'sleeping' Miyako woman. No matter what he did, she wouldn't budge. Her breathing had stopped; he hoped and prayed to kami that she wasn't dead. _

_A group of medics and doctors rushed to the bed and check her all around._

"_What's wrong with her!" he roared. His Sharingan was activated and his face was twisted in fierce anger. _

_The nervous doctor turned around and faced the angry Uchiha._

"_M-Madara-sama… we're afraid… Akemi-sama is no longer with us."_

_With those few yet heart breaking words, Madara smashed his fist down on the nearest table. With excruciating force he broke the table into bits and pieces._

"_You're lying!" He said angrily. "Fix her!" _

"_Madara-sama, y-you have to understand… she's gone… there's nothing we can do about it!" one brave medic said. She bit her lip and waited for him to yell more._

_Much to her surprise, he stared blankly at his fiancé's corpse._

"_She's really gone…" He had a sad and miserable look on his usual hard commanding face. Within a split second his eyes flared at the doctor. "How did she die, who killed her."_

"_Madara-sama… she died of poisoning… it doesn't seem to be any poison we had ever seen before."_

_Madara's mind played back to where the waiter watched Akemi sip her tea. _

_Finally everything clicked. He cursed under his breath and rushed to the Dango shop._

* * *

"_Where is that waiter from last night?!" He demanded. The look on the waitress' face was pure fright. _

"_H-He said something about having to leave right away…" _

"_Where __**is**__ he!?" _

"_He went to Sunakagure!" _

_Madara growled and tossed the poor woman to the side. He rushed out past the guards near the front and completely ignored them as they questioned him. With full killer intent, he rushed to Sunakagure. He ignored the empty stomach he was on and the sleep that he needed. He headed there with no intent of stopping even though he was clearly fatigued._

* * *

_It took Madara a total of four days to reach the skirt Sunakagure. _

_At least he encountered the waiter from that night, but beside him was another male. Madara threw a shuriken at the males, but missed by a couple of centimeters. _

_The waiter looked over to where Madara was fearfully. _

"_What did you do to her?" Madara flared. _

_The waiter gripped his kunai tightly and his companion had narrowed his eyes at Madara._

"_Nubai… was this guy she was with?"_

_Nubai nodded his head without looking away from Madara. _

"_I'll ask again, what did you do to her!" Aggressiveness was laced within each word. _

_The other male, smirked and looked directly at the angry Uchiha leader. _

"_Just a simple poison, she never suspected a thing." _

_Madara had lost it._

* * *

_He made sure he killed both of them. He never found out who they were working for or why they did it. All he knew is that he was blinded by anger and killed them both in the most gruesome way as possible. _

_All that went thought his head was her death. All their memories flooded through his mind. He gritted his teeth and threw the bloody kunai on the floor._

* * *

**A/n: Another clarification, not many people had known Akemi survived the poisoning. Tsuande knew because she 'babysat' her or something& Tsuande found out, but she didn't tell anyone LOL. Sorry if it's confusing. I just realized it didn't ,make a lot of sense:x**

* * *

"What do you mean you came back to reject your mission." Tsuande yelled through gritted teeth.

"You do realize without the infiltrating we have no idea what is going on through Madara's side." The Raikage said carefully. Anger was clearly emitted through his words.

"Yes I understand, but I do not tend to betray Madara… nor Konoha."

"By not taking this mission _is_ betraying your country Akemi!" Tsuande slammed her fist down on the table.

"Tsunade, last time I checked, rejecting a mission is not _betraying_ a country."

"Akemi-sama, please understand, they have an advantage on us, but we have nothing on them."

"A-san, please try to understand, I'll help out in many ways as possible, but in no way will I gather information for you nor Madara."

"Akemi, I could have you locked up right now if you don't comply."

"Tsunade, you blackmailing me will do nothing." Akemi smirked. "You and I both know, you don't have the time or men to take me down, or lock me up."

Akemi could see Tsuande grit her teeth.

"I'll tell you this much though."

All attention was now on Akemi. "Tell your men to trust no one. You might never know if Zetsu is undercover~."

With those final words, Akemi disappeared within view, leaving the kages in bewilderment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the present day was a little short, but I finally ended the flashback/back in the future thing. Basically now you know what happened& stuff& how she died.**

**Everything else, along with how Izuna, Madara died& stuff is according to the manga/anime.**

**Thank you please message, rate& review**


	9. The Goddess

**All Of Your Mistakes: Chapter Eight**

**The Goddess**

* * *

_Dark violet eyes slowly opened but only to squint at the bright sunlight. Akemi groaned as she got up from the soft bed. _

"_Where am I…?" She wondered out loud. Her eyes trailed across the room and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She recognized the place as the Miyako funeral home. The deceased head clans along with their family were all put there. She searched deep in her mind to recall what happened._

"_I see you're awake."_

_Akemi's eyes followed the voice, only leading to a woman dressed in light pink attire, and the strangest thing was that she looked exactly like herself. Akemi gazed on the mysterious woman in bewilderment. The only slight differences from her and the stranger were the eye and hair coloring. In contrast to her own, the stranger's features we're pink, rather than purple, like her own. _

"_Who are you?" She demanded._

"_Miyako Ai, the first of the Miyakos dear." She smirked as she cocked her head freely. "Fortunately for you, you're the chosen."_

_Akemi clenched the hem of her dress and eyes flared, she growled at the proclaimed Miyako Ai. "First Miyako my ass. Who are you really?!" _

_In spite of Akemi's confusion, she had recalled back when she had to learn the Miyako history. The woman in the clan's book didn't look like the woman in front of her and her name was Miyako Yuna. The woman in the book had short silver cropped locks and beautiful golden yellow eyes. Most of all, she did not like herself, in contraire to the woman in front of her._

"_Silly human. I am a goddess. I created you Miyakos. The woman you all have hailed, is in fact my disciple."_

"_Prove it."_

_Ai rolled her pink orbs and dragged her fingers through her pink locks. _

"_You're alive." She smirked. "Isn't that enough proof?"_

"_That's right…. I should be dead… why am I alive?"_

_The goddess let out a soft sigh and walked next to the confused woman. "You humans don't listen do you? You're the chosen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Here's a little unwritten history lesson love." Asuna stretched her back and poised herself gracefully. "I gave you Miyako's the power you have today. In other words, if I didn't exist, you Miyako's would be nothing… and you…" She smirked and looked over at Akemi. "Would be dead."_

_She took a deep breath, and continued. "Anyway, of course like every other high status being, I need a successor. I would have chosen my disciple, but she went ahead and sealed me, not allowing me to be in my physical form."_

"_You're not in your physical form right now?" Akemi interrupted. _

"_Don't interrupt, but yes. I'm only a figure. That back stabbing bitch took the credit of power and sealed me away." Pink eyes glowed, and a small flame hit the wall, causing a loud crash. "Anyway, as I said, I needed a successor. Thanks to her, I won't be able to reside in my physical body."_

"_Tch, is there any way to unseal the seal?"_

"_No. I've tried to find a way out of this mess, but it's impossible. Even though I'm a higher being than you humans, we all have things we can and can't do. So anyway, that's where you come in." Akemi felt the goddess' cold hands on her face, and she flicked her violet orbs to the woman. "I've been waiting for a woman to be born with similar features and powers like mine. You're special." _

_A small smile crossed her face and pink eyes bore into violet. "Now, luckily for you, you will gain my powers and abilities."_

* * *

"Neh, what a bore." Akemi sighed as she walked through the corroded desert. "Nothing interesting ever happens anymore... wah." She wined to herself. She had just left the HQ for the third ninja war. Tsunade sure was not pleased with the fact that Akemi signed out on helping on the Allied side.

Far ahead in the clearing, Akemi could see a small child running from what seemed like a masked man. "Tch, finally something to do~."

* * *

The small child was a child of six. His brown hair framed his face and his blue green eyes were clouded with fear. Tears streamed down his cheeks his terrified eyes kept glancing behind him, as if trying to outrun the masked man. Suddenly he bumped into a figure and fell upon his rear. "Wah-"

"Aren't you a bit old to be picking on kids?" Akemi asked, much to the child's relief.

The masked man stopped in his tracks, eyeing the woman in front of him. She was busty, he'll give her that, but the soft look on her face, boosted his confidence.

"Who're you to care? Get out of here before you get hurt lady." He sneered.

Within seconds when those words came out of his mouth, a kunai was at his neck.

"You don't seem to know who I am…" she mused out loud. "I'll enlighten you."

A smile crossed her face and her eyes closed slightly. "I'm Miyako Akemi, of the Miyako clan."

Akemi felt the man's muscle's tense. She could feel relief seeping through the child whose eyeing her with caution.

"Impossible!" he spat. "Miyako's died out long ago! There shouldn't be any-" he stopped. Words seemed to have got caught in his throat, but managed to stutter. "M-Miyako Akemi? No way…. She died more than 100 years ago!"

Akemi let out an annoyed sigh. "You guys just love pointing out my age… so annoying."

Her kunai left his throat and she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Go back to where ever you came from. I'm not in the mood to kill you in front of a kid."

A look of relief and shock crossed his features as he scrambled to his feet. "T-Thank you!" he thanked as he ran back to the direction he came from. Another sigh escaped her lips as her violet eyes trailed to the child behind her.

"What your name?" she asked as she bent down to the boy.

Only to be greeted with silence, Akemi assumed the boy was terrified. If she was in his place, she would be too.

"Okay, don't tell me, but at least tell me where you live… I want to get you home safely." She smiled.

The boy looked up at her, tears still staining his cheeks. "Murai Rei desu. (I am Murai Rei). T-Thank you for saving me!" he exclaimed as he jumped and held her right hand.

She giggled slightly. 'How cute.' She thought to herself.

"You already know my name love."

"I… I don't have a home Akemi-sama…" he said sadly.

Akemi raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy with pity. "You poor thing… what village do you belong too?" she asked.

"I- I originally came from the village hidden in the leaves… demo (but)… my parent's we're killed and that man… he… he kidnapped me and I escaped…" He tried to choke down his tears but it was unsuccessful. He started sobbing and kept wiping his face with his sleeve.

'Poor kid…' Akemi had always had a soft spot for kids. It was to fill the emptiness of not having a chance to start a family of her own.

"Why don't you come with me!"

* * *

**Okay lol, sorry guys. It took me longer than I expected to update. I'll be sure to update more, since I've caught up to the latest episodes. **

**And you guys know the drill.**

**Review and Rate. Thanks a lot! xox**

**ps: i know i accidently changed the name of the goddess but i changed it back xD sorry D:**


End file.
